


souvenirs

by jay_jay7712



Category: Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied Murder, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_jay7712/pseuds/jay_jay7712
Summary: King Cuerno has grown tired of limiting his hunt to inside the ring. Recently, he’s decided to take up some extracurricular hunting practices…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote a while back that I finally decided to post. I may expand on it further since it's rather open-ended.  
> (Can also be found on Tumblr: jay-fabe7712.tumblr.com)

This time it was the hair. 

Like the flash of a bird’s plumage in a sea of muted green foliage, he was drawn to a glimpse of it in his periphery. Upon closer inspection, he found it was the color in particular that had drawn him to it. The thick, bubblegum pink braids were piled on top of her head in a messy topknot. His eyes scanned over the rest of her – low to the ground and shaped like a caramel-colored teardrop – but his eyes continued to drift back to the pink crown resting upon her head.

She was trying to squeeze past a row of fans to get to her seat with what looked like a beer in her hand. It was an unnecessarily long journey filled with annoyance and a fair amount of spilled beer.

He didn’t usually scout for prey inside the Temple. Too many ways things could end up being connected back to him. In fact, he made a point to keep his interaction with fans limited, which wasn’t hard since he was billed as a ‘bad guy’ anyway.

No, he liked to think himself above making those kinds of amateur mistakes. But lately, things had been changing. What had started as a subtle musing he had decided to indulge on a whim one day was now an ever-present need that was beginning to consume him. He tried to look away and placate himself with the thought of an early hunt tomorrow morning, but once he set his sights on someone there was no turning back. Especially now, when the desire to hunt crowded out everything else in his mind.

So he watched.

He watched her clutch her cup tighter every time one of the luchadors was airborne. He watched her mouth form a little ‘o’ when skin struck skin like the crack of a whip. He watched her shout shrill taunts at the receding backs of smirking victors. But most importantly, he watched the bubblegum crown that adorned her head dip and sway with every movement.  


What made a mortal like her worthy to wear such a thing? After all he was the one known as king, was he not? He was the god of the hunt gracing this place with his every battle. What made this small, squatty being worthy of anything resembling royalty? Therefore, it was decided – he must take it from her.


End file.
